


Someone

by Justmenoworries



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Mental Health Issues, Morally Ambiguous Character, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Spoilers, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justmenoworries/pseuds/Justmenoworries
Summary: Kris has never had the chance to be someone in their life. Until now.
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr & Kris (Deltarune)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Someone

Everybody always liked Asriel best.

That isn’t their low self-esteem talking.

It’s just a fact.

They were always the black sheep. The “creepy kid”. The “freak”.

Not that it mattered to them.

* * *

Noelle is crying and calling for her father. Kris can’t pull themselves out from under the bed in time.

Rudolph yells at them, while Noelle’s mom calls Kris’s mom to pick them up.

Kris doesn’t understand.

Why are they so mad?

It was just a joke.

* * *

The bathroom is dripping with foam.

Mom is angry.

She’s shouting and crying.

Why?

It was just a joke.

She must still be upset over Kris’s dad leaving.

Asriel won’t talk to them afterwards.

Who cares.

It’s their fault for being so sensitive.

How was Kris supposed to know those bath bombs didn’t belong in the toilet?

* * *

“So…I’m gonna leave for college soon.”

Kris stares at their drink.

The drink is cold, like the snow outside.

A faint squeaking tells them that Asriel is drawing faces on the window again.

How childish.

Kris has stopped doing that years ago.

“You think…you think mom and you are going to be fine on your own?”

What a stupid question.

Kris takes a sip.

“…I’m really gonna miss you.”

Kris stops mid-motion.

“I’ll come visit, okay?”

They shrug.

Whatever makes him happy.

* * *

Asriel doesn’t take his trophies with him.

They’re just sitting there, over his bed, being all shiny and important, as usual.

Kris imagines smashing them.

Instead, they go outside and try to stick their fingers through the holes of the metal tables in the park.

They don’t fit.

Kris walks over to the diner and splurts ketchup on their arms.

A lot of ketchup.

Noelle almost faints when they hold their stained forearms in front of her.

Toriel locks them into their room for the rest of the day.

* * *

Kris holds their hands into the strange light.

They don’t know why, but somehow, doing this feels good.

The shine and the power the light emits is so warm and friendly.

And it belongs only to Kris.

Not to smarty-pants Berdly.

Not to Susie, who always tries to grab anything Kris even looks at.

Not even to oh-so-beloved big brother Asriel.

Just Kris.

Only Kris.

* * *

The entity seems to have weakened, Kris notices.

They squirm and toss in their bed.

Until they manage to get out of it.

They ram their hand into their chest, roaming around until they feel the familiar presence of the entity.

Then they rip it out.

It hurts and there’s blood.

But that’s not important.

The entity is confused.

Kris doesn’t dignify it’s unasked questions with a response.

Instead, they throw it into their old bird cage and slam the door shut.

The entity knows about the strange light.

It has shown Kris it’s real purpose: control.

Kris likes control.

With it, they’re no longer just the “creepy kid” or the “freak”.

Now they’re _someone_.

Nobody will yell at them anymore.

Nobody will call them names.

Not even Asriel with his dozens of stupid, sparkly trophies can do what they can do now.

For the first time in their life, Kris smiles.

Slowly, they pull out the dagger they’ve hidden under their shirt.


End file.
